Monokrom
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Severus Snape adalah seorang direktur di bidang yang sangat ia kuasai. Ia bisa membuat kalang kabut investor Eropa Barat bila absen kerja satu hari. Tapi satu hal. Ia terperangkap dalam dunia kecilnya yang monokrom. JPSS, mention of SSLE. Slash. Light shonen ai. Maybe OOC. AU. Romance, Angst, Slice of Life. Untuk 'SNAPE DAY – Challenge Profesi Lain' oleh Ambudaff.


_**Monokrom**_

_A Fanfiction By __Sabaku no Ghee_

_**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**_

_Romance, Angst, Slice of Life_

_JPSS, mention of SSLE_

_**WARNING**__ : shonen ai. Maybe OOC. AU._

_Dibuat untuk Challange 'SNAPE DAY – Challenge Profesi Lain' oleh Ambudaff_

.

(xXx)

.

_PRAK—!_

Tumpukan kertas berisi deretan angka dihempaskan begitu saja ke permukaan meja kayu berharga puluhan ribu poundserling. Wajah dengan ekspresi berkerut tanda tak puas tanpa basa-basi diperlihatkan. Bola mata keabuan itu seakan ingin menelanjangi staf keuangan di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung yang sedang 'disidang' itu berusaha terlihat tenang sekalipun caranya menelan ludah merupakan bukti nyata kalau ia ingin cepat-cepat minggat. Namun tentu saja, direktur divisi _finance_ berusia tiga puluhan awal ini tidak pernah kenal kompromi.

"Akhir tahun di depan mata. Kantor konsultan pajak dan akuntansi akan memeriksa semua aktivitas finansial kita. Anda pikir, hanya karena alasan '_saya ceroboh'_, maka laporan keuangan ini bisa lolos begitu saja dari auditor?" suara dengan nada muram itu terdengar menghakimi, "Saya tidak akan membuang waktumu." gumamnya tegas sambil menyodorkan tumpukan kertas tersebut, "Butuh berapa menit untuk memperbaikinya, _miss_ White?"

"Segera..." jawabnya pelan dan kaku, "Se—setengah jam, _mr. _Snape."

Pria berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk. Alih-alih memberikan respon verbal pada sang bawahan, ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Memperhatikan pergerakan grafik indeks saham NASDAQ yang selalu berubah setiap detiknya, "Bawa pekerjaanmu keluar. Temui saya _dua puluh menit_ lagi."

"Baiklah, _mr._ Snape." jemari lentik sang gadis menyambar puluhan lembar HVS berukuran _legal _tersebut. Langkahnya sengaja dipercepat, mempertontonkan senyum tak enak sebelum ia membuka pintu, "Saya mohon diri." dan menghilang tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Meninggalkan atasannya kembali larut dalam kesendirian.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Snape' barusan terlihat acuh.

Dan segalanya berjalan seperti hari-hari kerja biasanya.

Telepon dari distrik tetangga, perjanjian kerja sama dari perusahaan kerabat, fax-fax dari negara sebelah, nilai saham, harga tukar valuta asing, bundelan dokumen yang harus dibubuhkan tanda tangan—_monoton_.

Severus Snape, seorang pria jenius asal London, dengan embel-embel 'lulusan terbaik' Oxford. Ia berhasil tamat dengan gelar kehormatan _summa cum laude_, mengambil dua studi dari bidang perekonomian sekaligus, dan baru saja menyelesaikan _master-_nya di Princeton untuk cabang ilmu _financial engineering_. Kehidupan masa kecilnya tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Ibunya masih keturunan _duke_ namun ayahnya tak lebih dari pria brengsek yang melarikan diri ketika dirinya masih dalam kandungan. Kasih sayang ibunya juga tidak pernah tergolong spesial. Hari-harinya di sekolah dulu dijejali dengan materi pelajaran dan buku-buku tua. Pergaulannya minim. Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler selalu ia tinggalkan. Perpustakaan dan halaman belakang sekolah justru menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Semenjak kecil, tumbuh remaja, dan menjejak dewasa, pria dengan rambut hitam membosankan dan hidung bengkok itu tidak pernah menjadikan interaksi sosial sebagai hobi pribadinya.

Kecerdasan memberikannya beasiswa sana-sini. Ia bimbang ketika harus memilih Princeton atau Harvard. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus dari kampus pertama yang berlokasi di New Jersey, Amerika Serikat, ia kebingungan lagi untuk menjadi manajer keuangan di perusahaan _real estate_ atau terjun di manajemen perhotelan. Ada satu titik di mana akhirnya Severus Snape memutuskan untuk tetap berkarir di bidangnya. Dan, di tempat inilah ia menghabiskan hari-hari sibuknya. Sebuah kubikel mewah di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan interior kelas eksklusif. Sedan mewah disiapkan di tempat parkir khusus dengan supir siaga dua puluh empat jam. Harga yang cukup tinggi agar otak jeniusnya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh perusahaan yang omset per tahunnya menjapai angka jutaan _dollar_.

Severus Snape tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Jerih payahnya bertahun-tahun terbayar dengan seluruh fasilitas yang ia dapatkan. Ia masih serius menatap layar komputer pangkunya yang menayangkan garis-garis naik-turun. NASDAQ, indeks yang mewakili perusahaan-perusahaan di bidang teknologi melaju di jalur hijau lagi. Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli beberapa _lot_ saham atau _Dell_. Tampak puas, Severus Snape membuat posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai. Hal yang membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda. Suara berdenting terdengar ketika benda berbahan logam tersebut bertemu dengan lantai granit hitam.

Astaga, bingkai foto yang dibelinya ketika studi banding ke Praha!

"_Bloody hell_." segera dipungutnya benda tersebut untuk menyingkirkan debu yang sedikit bertengger.

Dalam diam, Severus Snape menatap mata-mata yang ada di sana. Tanpa sadar sorot yang biasa menusuk itu menjadi redup. Ada dirinya di sana, bersama seorang wanita dan anak lelaki berumur lima tahun. Menara Eiffel yang terkenal sebagai lambang kota Paris menjulang gagah sebagai latar belakang. Senyuman perih pun tak pelak kembali terukir. _A__pa kabar mantan istri dan anaknya hari ini?_ Severus Snape menarikan ujung jemarinya pada pinggiran bingkai itu. _Apa kabar wanita kuat bernama __Lily Evans__ setelah perceraian mereka?_ Kali ini ia menghela napas berat sambil mengetuk pelan kaca bingkai tersebut. _Apa kabar juga __Harry__ setelah memutuskan ikut dengan ibunya?_

Tidak tahu, dan mungkin Severus Snape, 37 tahun, duda beranak satu ini tidak ingin terlalu mencari tahu. Semenjak sidang keberapa, ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat, pengacaranyalah yang hadir di pengadilan karena jadwal padatnya berupa rapat penting dengan perusahaan tetangga. Mungkin sejak pertama kali ia dan Lily saling membentak, ketika itulah hidupnya yang warna-warni mulai monokrom.

Ah, _bukan_. Coba mundur sekian tahun. Apakah sejak Harry mulai masuk sekolah? Ketika mereka bertengkar karena Severus tidak bisa mengantar Lily untuk mengambil laporan pendidikan anak tunggalnya? Mundur, ataukah karena ia tak pernah menginginkan pernikahannya dengan wanita itu? Mundur, sejak pelarian dirinya dari sesuatu, yang mengirimkannya ke Princeton selama tiga tahun?

_Rasanya tebak-tebakan ini tak pernah berujung._

Severus Snape melonggarkan dasinya. Ia biarkan leher dan dadanya yang berkulit putih terkena semprotan udara dingin dari arah pengondisi udara. Posisi tubuhnya sengaja ia rebahkan ke belakang. Kedua bola matanya terpejam untuk sejenak menikmati rehat singkatnya. Ketika itulah, dingin menggigit yang berasal dari benda berbahan metal serasa menembus kulit pucatnya. Severus tersentak, meraba apakah gerangan yang menempel di dadanya itu. _Ah_. Metal berbentuk bulat. Logam murni berupa emas putih. Tepatnya sebuah cincin yang sudah lama dijadikannya leontin. Pengganti rosario perak yang dahulu selalu ia kenakan yang kini—_ada di mana ya?_ Otaknya yang biasa berputar keras kini membeku. Sebeku hatinya yang telah ia putuskan untuk kunci rapat-rapat setelah orang itu—

_Oh._

_Itu dia._

Kalau mundur lagi, satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari sebelum pertunangannya dengan Lily Evans. Dua hari sebelum ia menyelesaikan urusan _passport_ dan visa pelajar. Satu hari sebelum ia bertolak dari Bandara Internasional Heathrow, London. Genggamannya di cincin platina itu mengerat, menolak untuk mengingat pernikahan ilegalnya dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ia ingat namanya. Hari di mana ia mulai kehilangan warna dan makna hidupnya.

Ah, siapa namamu, pemuda yang dahulu pernah dicintainya? Kenapa yang tersisa di ingatannya hanyalah rambut hitam berantakan dan bola mata _hazel _yang hangat? Sudah selama itukah waktu berlalu semenjak kepergian dirinya yang membuat hidupnya hitam dan putih? Tak ada rasa tersisa setiap kali cincin tersebut mengingatkannya pada malam pengantin itu. Ketika pemuda berkacamata itu mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di hadapan salib maha agung. Saat kekasihnya melingkarkan cincin platina di jari manisnya, dan Severus muda menyerahkan rosario perak yang selalu dikenakannya. Terakhir kalinya mereka saling menatap, memeluk, mencumbu—

—_bercinta._

Severus terdiam.

Dimanakah kekasih abadinya, yang sudah berhenti dicintainya? Bagaimana kabar ruang kecil yang terkunci rapat jauh di palung hatinya, yang khusus disediakan untuk dirinya? Apakah dia masih suka permainan tolol beregu yang melibatkan bola bodoh itu? Apakah dia masih sering melontarkan lelucon konyol lalu menertawakan guyonannya sendiri? Apakah dia kini menikmati kegiatan menjahili rekan kerjanya ataupun membuat onar di ruang pribadi atasannya? Apakah dia kini sedang duduk di sebuah restoran bersama kolega bisnisnya? Apakah dia kini telah membentuk sebuah keluarga, dengan seorang istri yang cantik dan dikelilingi anak-anak yang manis?

_Apakah kenangan itu masih tersisa?_

James Potter, masihkah kau mengingat seorang Severus Snape?

_Knock-knock_—

Paras tirus itu kembali menampakkan ekspresi angkuh, "Masuk."

"Permisi _mr. _Snape, laporan keuangan proyek di sudah saya perbaiki. Bagian _auditing_ dan administrasi keuangan telah merevisi bagian—" ocehan itulah yang setiap hari masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Baginya, kata-kata cinta telah kehabisan makna.

Hidupnya sedari awal tidak pernah diramaikan warna. Porsinya disediakan dalam palet monokrom yang tak jauh dari hitam dan putih. Sebuah episode hidupnya sempat berubah ketika pemuda agresif itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kebersamaan singkat penuh kenaifan dan janji yang kini tak pernah bisa mereka wujudkan. Orang itu pernah menjamah hati dan pikirannya. Mewarnai kanvas kehidupan miliknya menjadi secerah pelangi. Namun sekarang tangan yang Severus punya hanya bisa menggerakkan perusahaan. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan keinginan untuk menyentuh jiwa orang lain. Dunianya kembali meredup dan optimismenya hanya berlaku pada strategi bisnis.

Severus Snape adalah seorang direktur di bidang yang sangat ia kuasai. Ia bisa membuat kalang kabut investor Eropa Barat bila absen kerja satu hari. Ia adalah 'siapa-siapa'. Ia adalah orang penting di London dan memegang sejumput kekuasaan finansial di Inggris.

Tapi satu hal.

Severus Snape terperangkap dalam dunia kecilnya yang monokrom.

Dan khusus untuknya, menu sehari-hari berupa kehampaan disediakan di atas piring bernama dimensi waktu yang selalu berjalan terlalu lambat.

.

(xXx)

.

…CURCOL SEKALIAN KARENA GUE KESEL BANGET SAMA ATASAN-ATASAN KEUANGAN GUE YANG ENGGA TAU SUSAHNYA KERJA DI PROYEK GRAOW =w=

Ketikan sekali jadi. Dibuat di antara pembuatan laporan keuangan proyek. Tanpa edit. Sebenernya ini draft yang pernah saya post di sebuah forum (corethehomoancoret) namun berhubung forumnya sudah enggak aktif, ya sudah agak sayang kalau dibiarkan berdebu di laptop. 20.22 dan saya masih nongkrong di proyek ngeliatin temen-temen lapangan sibuk bolak-balik ngitung sak semen, heu. Baiklah, semoga ini bisa diterima dengan baik sebagai kontribusi kedua saya yang lagi kesambet aura galau mellow. Kan, yang penting profesi lain dan fokus pada Severus? #digeplakAmbu

~Sabaku no Ghee, 9 Januari 2014~


End file.
